


Humor, como mecanismo de defensa

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [4]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Humor as a coping mechanism, mucha especulación, no es tan fuerte como el de seren, prometí que no sería angst pero welp, taliran por favor haz mas exposition que no sabia que escribir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Estudio de personaje de TaliUn poco de spoilers hasta el episodio 17





	Humor, como mecanismo de defensa

**Author's Note:**

> Juro de verdad, que esto no iba a ser angst. Que yo tenía otra idea. Pero me estaba costando mucho escribirla porque realmente sabemos muy poco de Tali, así que me he puesto a pensar en eso. En que sabemos muy poco de Tali... Y ha salido esto. Creo que de los 4 es el que más me ha costado de escribir, la verdad. Es un poco angsty pero no tanto como el de Seren. Solo espero que no esté OoC porque es que no sabemos mucho de Tali y por eso me ha costado tanto...

“Chicas, tengo una idea”

Esa debía ser la frase más temida por sus compañeras. A estas alturas todas sabían yo lo que implicaba. Caos, magia, probablemente romper la ley… En alguna extraña y memorable ocasión incluso implicaba queso. ¿Pero que había detrás de esa frase? A parte de la subsecuente idea a desarrollar.

Había humor, había hacer lo que daba la gana, había conseguir algo fuese como fuese. Pero no solo eso. Había hilos ocultos de los que tirar, había un pasado del que no se quiere hablar, había algo que es mejor no contar.

Si alguien se pusiera a observar atentamente a Taliran con el interés de descubrir que oculta, podría llegar a ciertas conclusiones. Por ejemplo, parece no ser muy buena en el trabajo en equipo. Disfruta, eso sí, causando el caos con sus compañeras. No le gusta hablar de su pasado, no le gusta que le hagan preguntas demasiado personales. Le gusta el queso.

Eso es lo que vería alguien que solo rasca la superficie. Pero si intentase mirar más a dentro, diseccionando los esqueletos en el armario que pueda tener la bardo, podría haber más. Meticulosamente podría intentar discernir las posibles causas de ese comportamiento.

Primero que nada, la actitud solitaria que presenta, prefiriendo ir a su aire antes que contarles a sus compañeras de equipo que va a hacer. Puede que alguien piense que es síntoma de una personalidad arisca y soberbia por su parte. Pero también puede significar un deseo de apartar a los demás para no herirles. Muchas veces Taliran ha ido por libre, normalmente causando más problemas así al grupo. Pero puede que esto lo haga con un desafortunado afán de protegerlas.

También indica una cierta desconfianza, presente en actos como buscar el bar mas sórdido de la ciudad con la excusa de “hacer turismo”. ¿Estaba protegiendo a Seren y Lyrial? ¿O no quería que desconfiasen de ella? ¿O tal vez está tan acostumbrada a mentir que ya no sabe no hacerlo? Pero todo lo tapa sonriendo, bromeando de que en ese bar hacen muy buena bebida.

Porque si algo se le da de miedo a Tali, aparte de usar magia para para arreglar las cosas como mejor puede, es usar el humor para lidiar con sus problemas. ¿En problemas por un juicio y cierto guardia llamándola “Pandemonio”? Nada como señalarse los cuernos para justificar dicho nombre. ¿Despertar abrazada a Seren y darse cuenta de que puede que esté dejando a sus compañeras acercarse demasiado? Fingir un chupetón y ya está, a ver cómo reacciona Vistra. ¿Preguntas demasiado personales? Ja ja, besar a Lyrial y a ver cómo reaccionan las demás.

¿Joderle las manos a Vistra por un Curar Heridas demasiado pronto…? No hay humor para tapar eso… Tali se sintió muy culpable aquella vez, notando el peso de la capa multicolor sobre sus hombros, como algo anclándola a la realidad. Esa capa que nunca se quitaba, por la que tanto había discutido con Seren y Dariman. Esa capa que había llevado hasta en los baños, quitándosela solo en el borde para que las demás no viesen sus cicatrices y preguntasen por ellas. 

Irónico que no lo hicieran precisamente porque se estaban divirtiendo y ella use el humor para lidiar con las cosas que le hacen daño. Irónico.

**Author's Note:**

> No ha sido tan angsty, ¿no?


End file.
